Entre lo Divino y la Realidad
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Hay veces en que la realidad de un sueño puede hacernos creer que es verdad. Loki / Tom (FrostPudding)


**Notas: **¡Hey! Tiempo sin dar señas de vida, ¿no? Jeje…Pero no es porque haya cambiado mi residencia a Asgard, donde no hay medios "terrestres" para comunicarse, ha habido algunas cuestiones laborales (gracias al cosmos), entre otras cosillas que me han dificultado un poco seguir apareciéndome regularmente…Bien, pues pasando a lo interesante…Esta vez he vuelto con una creación mía, desde tiempo atrás ya tenía ganas de hacer algo así, pero hasta ahora llegó la idea para llevarlo a cabo Lol…Seguramente ya están empezando a sangrar por la nariz con el solo hecho de ver quien es la pareja en la que me basé esta ocasión, así que no digo más que se preparen con una transfusión, agua y pañuelos por si acaso, y disfruten owo…

**Advertencias: **Esto podría verse como una clase de "selfie", no sé si sea adecuado nombrarlo así, ya que Loki es prácticamente un personaje interpretado por Tom Hiddleston…

Lemon obligatorio owo…Debo mencionar que no llegan a la penetración, aunque eso no impide el valerse de otras cosas para darse placer ;)…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Tom debería ser propiedad divina y de sus padres por haberlo traído al mundo…En cuanto a Loki, lo dejamos a la casa productora Marvel y a su creador, el maestro Stan Lee…

**Entre lo Divino y la Realidad**

**_Londres, Inglaterra. 22:30 horas._**

El sonido de unas llaves agitándose al ser sacadas de su sitio, seguido de un suave _clic_ que precedía el abrirse de la puerta, anunciaban la llegada del ocupante de aquel apartamento en penumbra, misma que pronto se desvaneció en cuanto Tom encendiera la luz del contacto sobre la pared a su derecha.

_Al fin en casa..._

Era el pensamiento de alivio que cruzaba por la mente del inglés, entre que una expresión cálida se plasmaba en su rostro jovial, aunque ligeramente cansado, al observar el interior de su hogar. Se sonrió livianamente por ver de nuevo su espacio personal, después de tantos meses fuera, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con delicadeza y caminaba de forma serena hacia la breve estancia que era la sala. Llegó al sofá de piel obscuro, donde colocó su estorbosa mochila que llevaba al hombro, igual que se deshizo de las llaves al depositarlas sobre la mesita de centro de cristal ahumado. Instantes después, Tom se dejó caer con pereza en el mueble acolchonado, junto con un largo y cansino suspiro que rompiera momentáneamente el silencio que lo recibía, entre que cerraba los ojos y se permitía un breve respiro.

Recién bajaba del avión que lo trajera de New York. La filmación de _Los Vengadores_ había concluido exitosamente y ahora podía tomarse un merecido descanso, luego de tanta emoción y adrenalina destiladas en cada escena. No era que se quejara de su trabajo, amaba lo que hacía, y todavía más, le encantaba dar vida a personajes tan ricos en texturas, matices y demás contextos, y sacarles hasta la última gota de provecho, tal cual ocurría con Loki, el Dios nórdico del engaño y las mentiras.

Interpretar a un ser tan complejo y a la vez fascinante, en verdad le resultaba demasiado gratificante a la par de curioso. Loki era todo lo opuesto a él, no se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. La ambición y el resentimiento eran los engranes que hacían girar su mundo caótico, y el hambre de poder lo cegaba hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la cordura. En cambio Tom, lo más _malvado_ que pudo haber hecho alguna vez, sería el hacer llorar a sus hermanas con sus ataques despiadados de cosquillas y comerse la mitad del barquillo de su helado, cuando eran niños. Por eso le resultaba divertido el darle vida propia, identidad y presencia, a un hombre desalmado y sin escrúpulos, cuando él mismo no sería capaz ni de robarse un dulce. Aunque... mentiría si dijera que no estaba encantado con vestirse de _maldad_ y _locura_ para hacer diabluras que no traían una repercusión real, más que su creciente horda de fanáticas, tanto suyas como de Loki, al rededor del mundo.

A veces le causaba gracia pensar que si levantaba una piedra, incluso encontraría un micro grupo de chicas con pancartas y altavoces, haciendo todo un escándalo por haberlas descubierto debajo. Era su momento de gloria y sabía perfectamente a que se debía su despunte en la carrera, o mejor dicho, a _quien_.

Las tablas previas con las que llegó a la pantalla grande, sin duda fueron de gran ayuda para abrirle puertas, igual que fuera un gran soporte el venir de la mano del propio Kennet Branagh, cuando lo invitó a ser parte de la primera entrega del mítico Dios del Trueno. Ese fue su primer contacto con el mundo del cómic, al mismo tiempo que fuera la primera vez que usara el traje de un villano algo peculiar, quien ciertamente comenzó no siéndolo pero que la historia de su pasado y el infortunio de su presente, lo llevaron a inclinar la balanza hacia el lado oscuro del odio y el rencor. Aún le costaba trabajo creer a Tom que un tipo frustrado y torturado por sus demonios internos, como lo era Loki, fuera capaz de tener un poder de concurrencia y atracción tales, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó de ser el _malo_ al que todo mundo odia y quiere darle su merecido, a ser el _villano sexy_ que vuelve locas a las chicas, dejando en el limbo a los héroes, quienes se suponía deberían ser los asediados hasta en la ducha.

Le era divertido al inglés ponerse a divagar a solas sobre aquellas cuestiones, aunque bien podría tener argumento lógico para tales circunstancias. Desde el comienzo del tiempo, la oscuridad siempre se ha visto como algo que provoca, ya sea miedo, interés, desagrado o curiosidad. Y esa misma naturaleza humana, de querer indagar y descubrir en el misticismo de lo desconocido, era la que hacía ver a lo oscuro como algo atrayente, algo prohibido y por ende más deseable de conocer. _El seductor encanto de lo oculto_, es lo que va forjando esa atracción irresistible a la que los curiosos imparables son siempre arrastrados sin remedio. Por lo que Tom suponía que su horda de seguidoras aumentaría considerablemente cuando la película se estrenara en unos meses. No era por darse a desear, pero esa ocasión, el matiz que le diera a Loki era realmente apabullante, incluso intimidante para él mismo. Lo notó al ver algunas de las escenas siendo preparadas para la edición, y en verdad que _su Loki_ de ahora, no tenía nada que ver con el atormentado hijo adoptivo de un rey en su pasada interpretación.

Estaba orgulloso de ello. Lograr que su personaje diera un cambio drástico y se transformara en algo superior, que se mimetizara con sus nuevas emociones y creara un nuevo universo propio sin quedar encasillado en el dolor y la frustración, le llenaban de gran satisfacción. No se trataba de egolatría, nunca se había creído más que nadie y no sería el momento de creérselo ahora. Solo se alegraba de saber que su trabajo era bien visto ante los demás, y que era reconocido por el esfuerzo y dedicación constantes con las que llevaba a cabo su más grande pasión: Actuar. Pasión y entrega que lo llevaran a firmar como el antagónico principal en la siguiente superproducción de los estudios Marvel, donde Loki se enfrentaría a todo el séquito de superhéroes, incluyendo a su hermanastro Thor.

Sin duda alguna, haber viajado desde el otro lado del océano persiguiendo su sueño fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en la vida.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, alrededor de quince, donde Tom estaba empezando a dormitar. Pero fue justo un mensaje que llegó a su móvil el que lo despertó de su placentero letargo, haciéndole abrir apenas los ojos y estirarse un poco para despabilarse, antes de incorporarse y recargar la espalda más propiamente en el respaldo del sofá. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo derecho, de la chaqueta negra, y vio el remitente: Chris H. Una sonrisa amplia se asomó adornando su rostro adormilado y sin más leyó el mensaje.

_Hola, Tom. Ah, espero no ser inoportuno. Solo quería saber si ya llegaste y si todo está en orden... Ya te echo de menos, ¿sabes?... En fin, en unos meses estaremos de vuelta en las promociones y demás cosas, pero aun así será raro no verte todos los días... Bien, supongo que debes estar exhausto. Descansa y tenme presente en tus pensamientos, yo te tendré en los míos. Te llamo en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Atte: Chris._

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y un brillo de nostalgia irradiaba a través de sus ojos aqua, terminando de leer el breve mensaje de su _compañero_. Un nuevo suspiro pesado y largo emergió de entre sus labios, su entrecejo se hubo arrugado ligeramente y su pecho punzaba con una mezcla de emoción y añoranza por verle... por abrazarle. Pulsó entonces la opción de _responder mensaje_ y empezó a redactar el mismo. Ciertamente su energía estaba por agotarse, pero devolverle el gesto no requería demasiada.

_Hola, Chris. Ahm, interrumpiste un hermoso sueño con un harem de chicas rodeándome, pero puedo perdonártelo por haberte tomado un momento para escribir... Ehehe, solo bromeo... También te extraño. Hacerme a la idea de no verte mañana y los días siguientes será un poco difícil, pero las semanas se irán volando y cuando menos lo pensemos volveremos a ser el "dúo dinámico" de siempre... Hasta entonces, creo que invertiremos mucho en mensajes y llamadas, ehe… Bien, duerme tranquilo y espero tu llamada. Pensaré en ti cada momento, nunca dudes eso... Atte: Tom._

Una vez fuera el mensaje, Tom exhaló buscando sosegar el sentimiento que tenía atorado en el pecho. Pronto hubo una última respuesta por parte del australiano, enviándole un breve texto que decía: _Dulces sueños_, junto con un guiño, detalle que hizo calmar su breve tristeza y reír bajo de modo cándido. Miró entonces la hora en el reloj alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, notando que faltaban poco menos de cinco minutos para que dieran las once de la noche. Meditó por algunos segundos sobre si cenar algo ligero o no, ya que de verdad estaba a punto de caer de sueño y lo que realmente quería era tirarse en la cama. Volvió a analizar la situación, recordando que hubo vaciado el refrigerador antes de irse, para que la comida no se echara a perder en su ausencia, y seguramente solo tenía cereal en la alacena, mismo que tal vez ya estaría caducado. Aunque podría encontrar latas de verdura o fruta seca todavía comestibles, quizás pasta, pero no iba a ponerse a cocinar a esas horas con los párpados cerrándose. Consideró entonces los alimentos que tomara durante el vuelo y creyó ser suficiente con ello, por lo menos lo sería hasta que amaneciera y pudiera ir a comprar algunas cosas al mini súper de la esquina.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, el castaño se puso en pie, tomó la mochila y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de primero darse un baño relajante con agua caliente, y luego tenderse sobre su cama para no despertar hasta que los rayos del sol se estamparan en su cara. Trabajó muy duro los últimos meses y merecía levantarse tarde, al menos un par de días consecutivos antes de empezar a prepararse con los proyectos siguientes.

Ya dentro del baño, el sonido del agua precipitándose contra el suelo acompañaba el vapor que llenaba la mediana estancia, empañando el espejo y tornando el ambiente en una clase de sueño neblinoso y cálido. El inglés permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejándose mimar por el correr del agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que aspiraba lenta y profundamente un aroma suave y fresco que flotaba en el aire, permitiendo a sus sentidos impregnarse de la esencia reconfortante con la que iba diluyéndose su liviana tensión del viaje. Paulatinamente, el chapoteo dejó de escucharse, y al poco, Tom atravesaba la puerta del baño envuelto en una bata blanca cerrada por la cintura, mientras secaba su cabello rizado con una toalla pequeña y caminaba hacia su guarda ropa. Dejó la toalla sobre su hombro izquierdo y abrió el primer cajón para sacar una camisa azul celeste de manga larga, junto con el juego del pantalón. Hurgó luego el cajón debajo y tomó un bóxer blanco.

Teniendo lista su ropa de dormir, el oji aqua se deshizo de la bata, colgándola en un gancho sobre la barra del armario, y se colocó las prendas en orden. Primero el bóxer, seguido del pantalón liviano y la camisa, la cual abotonó hasta medio pecho para no sentirse demasiado sofocado mientras dormía. Giró entonces sobre sus talones y se acercó despacio hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Dio un último vistazo a su móvil sobre el buró, antes de apagarlo, jaló la cadenilla de la lámpara, dejando que la luz de la luna llena fuera la única que se reflejara dentro de la estancia, y al final, se metió debajo de las sábanas reconfortantes, quedando con la mirada en el techo. Exhaló con soltura, liviano y largo, y cerrando los ojos se abandonó en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo... demasiado pronto, cabía mencionar, pero el cansancio lo tenía completamente abatido.

**_00:30 horas._**

El pasar de la noche parecía ser calma y sosegada. Cualquier perturbación de la tranquilidad era nula en las afueras del edificio, así como nula era la nubosidad que opacara el hermoso fulgor plateado de aquella luna en sus horas de reinado. Hacía largos minutos que Tom se hubo perdido en los confines del mundo inconsciente. Inconsciencia que no le permitía percibir el sutil movimiento que alteraba su entorno.

De entre las sombras, una presencia oculta se mostraba. Sus pasos lentos y cautelosos, uno tras otro, casi fantasmales, guiaban su camino hacia la cama iluminada por los destellos del manto estelar, bañando delicadamente la figura del hombre dormitando sobre ella. Poco a poco, la oscura silueta de un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabello azabache y porte altivo, iba siendo revelada por la luz que se colaba a través de la ventana semi descubierta. Entre más se acercaba al lecho, su piel de porcelana y su mirada esmeralda, fija y penetrante, se hacían más notorios, igual que era más palpable una sonrisa lasciva de medio lado curvando sus labios, junto con aquel semblante pícaro y malicioso con el que detallaba el cuerpo de Tom al ir avanzando hacia él.

Muy despacio, aquel hombre embestido de cuero y oro desgastado, se paseó por el costado izquierdo de la cama, extendiendo la mano sobre el inglés, aunque sin hacer contacto con este, para iniciar un lento recorrido en ascenso desde su vientre hasta el pecho. Mientras llevaba a cabo ese sutil movimiento, la camisa iba siendo abierta botón por botón, exponiendo cada vez más la piel lechosa y apetecible a la vista. Una vez con la prenda totalmente abierta, el oji verde relamió sus labios con hambre, apoyándose luego con su diestra sobre la cama, justo a un lado de la almohada donde la cabeza risada de Tom descansaba. Se inclinó con cautela y aspiró el aroma del hombre desde el pecho hasta el cuello, siguiendo por la mejilla y terminando en su oído. Las ganas por tocarlo quemaban sus manos, pero antes quiso despertar al castaño. Deseaba ver la expresión de su bello rostro cuando notara su presencia.

-Despierta, Tom...

Susurró muy quedo a su oído, entre que sonreía de modo ventajoso, percibiendo inmediatamente como el inglés se removía con suavidad y emitía un liviano quejido, advirtiendo su pronto despertar. Lentamente, Tom fue recobrando la consciencia, ladeando el rostro para ver por la ventana, observando que aún era de noche. Seguía sumido en un estado medio letárgico, más le pareció extraño el haberse despertado a esas horas, cuando estaba seguro de que no despegaría los ojos hasta que amaneciera. Sin embargo, más extraño le pareció sentir su pecho ligeramente fresco, por lo que posó la mirada aqua sobre sí mismo encontrándose con que la camisa estaba abierta, cosa que lo hizo abrir bien los ojos y acentuar el fruncir de su entrecejo. Estaba muy cansado pero recordaba perfectamente haber abotonado la prenda. Cierta incertidumbre se apoderó de su interior creyendo que alguien había entrado a su apartamento, pero su inquietud se vio realmente exaltada cuando un suave y cálido respirar chocara contra su oído izquierdo.

Inmediatamente, Tom se sobresaltó y quiso levantarse, más una mano fría sobre su pecho le impidió llevar a cabo tal acción, regresandolo con cierta demanda y ejerciendo delicada presión para que no lo intentara de nuevo. Fue entonces que el rostro de aquel desconocido se reveló por completo, al haberse acercado a la luz nocturna, lo que suscitó que el castaño le viera con espanto y confusión, y su pecho se hinchara golpeado por un brutal desconcierto.

-¿Lo... Loki?

Cuestionó entre incrédulo y agobiado, con un hilillo de voz incierta y los labios temblando por la impresión, provocando que el oji verde ampliara su sonrisa cínica y riera bajo.

-Hmhm... Hola... ¿Me extrañaste?- replicó en tono sugerente, causando que Tom palideciera y casi se le saliera el corazón -Yo sí...

-¿Cómo?- murmuro todavía en shock, bailando sus aqua en los esmeralda que no dejaban de atravesarle -Tú... tú no puedes estar aquí... No eres real...

-Oh, no. Te equivocas, Tom... Tú me haces real...

Devolvió en un siseo perturbador, al tiempo que rozaba la mejilla del inglés con su índice izquierdo y acercaba lentamente su rostro al otro, posando la mirada risueña en los delgados labios rosados y entreabiertos. Justo al sentir el toque de su dedo acariciando la piel y ver como Loki reducía la distancia entre ellos, Tom reaccionó quitando la mano del pelinegro de su pecho y empujándolo con la suya, entre que hacía el amago de levantarse. Logró incorporarse brevemente, pero Loki volvió a tumbarlo contra la cama sin problema, entre que se subía a horcajadas suyas en un ágil movimiento y atrapaba sus muñecas con su mano izquierda, llevándolas por sobre su cabeza y aprisionándolas para que no escapara.

El castaño se alarmó sobremanera. Si fuera un sueño ya se habría despertado, además, no estaría sintiendo todo ese mar de angustia y mucho menos sería capaz de sentir la fuerza con que el otro lo sometía, y menos aún, percibir su respiración o el calor que su cuerpo despedía.

_Esto no está pasando... No es real... No lo es..._

Pensaba con desespero, no siendo capaz de moverse o apartar la mirada de la ajena, tratando de encontrar coherencia y lógica en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, parecía ser que el pelinegro escuchara sus pensamientos, puesto que una réplica directa hacia ellos no se hizo esperar.

-¿Quieres ver que tan real soy?

Escucharle hablar de ese modo burlón y presuntuoso, no hizo más que provocar que los nervios del inglés colapsaran por dentro y se mostrara el efecto en su rostro temeroso, aunque turbado a la vez. Su pecho se agitaba y su aliento escapaba por su boca con cierto estremecimiento. Más no fue solo su respirar el que se vio afectado, luego de la acción de Loki por hacerle ver que no era una simple fantasía.

-Te ves realmente adorable, Tom... Demasiado para mi gusto...

Sin demora, el oji verde acompañó sus frases lascivas llevando su diestra sobre el abdomen de Tom, profiriéndole una caricia lenta y tortuosa, palpando la suavidad de aquella tersa piel que se tensaba y temblaba con su toque. Ante ello, Loki se relamió los labios, mordiéndose luego el inferior, al tiempo que su semblante se tornaba complacido y sus esmeraldas refulgían de un verde más intenso, llenas de lujuria y deseo. Por otro lado, el castaño contuvo el aliento y acalló un quejido por lo frío de la mano completa tocándole sin reparo, entre que cerraba los puños y fruncía el entrecejo con agonía, pero a la vez con cierto matiz placentero. No le hubiera gustado admitirlo, pero esa caricia no le desagradaba del todo, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Loki lo estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad... por ahora.

-Mhmm... Vamos Tom, no te hagas del rogar... Te gusta que te toque... Déjame escucharlo...

Pidió una respuesta al inglés mientras su mano pasaba por sobre el medio de los pectorales, rozando apenas el cuello con sus largos dedos, para después bajar con la misma parsimonia, ocasionando que Tom comenzara a ponerse sumamente nervioso y ansioso. No entendía cómo podía estar de algún modo _disfrutando_ de aquello. En primera, estaba siendo objeto de placer de un ser ficticio, personaje existente solamente en un mundo imaginario, que él mismo interpretaba dentro de un set para llevarlo al mundo _real_. En segunda, este personaje le tocaba sin su consentimiento. Y en tercera, era un hombre. Bueno, tal vez esa última no contaba, puesto que su cuerpo ya había sido sujeto a caricias de otro, pero las primeras dos eran las que lo estaban inquietando desesperadamente.

Debía estar soñando, esa era la única explicación congruente en ese instante. Pero si era un maldito sueño... ¡¿por qué demonios no despertaba?! Ya estaba siendo demasiado el anclaje hacia tal fantasía bochornosa, entonces... ¿podría estar sucediendo realmente?

_Despierta... Vamos Hiddleston, despierta... ¡Maldición, te ordeno que despiertes!..._

-¿Y quién dijo que estás dormido?

El pelinegro evidenció de modo burlón al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del oji aqua, como si estuviera leyéndola con total libertad, tan claro y transparente, que turbó con terror al castaño quien experimentó una fuerte sensación de vértigo que casi lo desmaya.

-Sabes que si fuera un sueño... habrías despertado desde hace cinco minutos...

Mencionó sin dejar su pose ventajosa, recargándose con el antebrazo derecho puesto en las sábanas e inclinándose sobre el níveo cuello de Tom, donde se permitió aspirar nuevamente su adictivo aroma, mismo que despertó en Loki el deseo de hacer algo más que solo hablar y someterlo.

-Relájate... Disfrutas esto igual que yo...

Insinuó susurrando a su oído con profundidad, chocando sus labios intencionalmente contra la piel, de igual forma que su aliento, dando como resultado que el castaño se inquietara hasta el límite y su corazón estuviera a punto de atravesarle el pecho. Casi al instante, Tom percibió como Loki delineaba el contorno de su oreja con la parte interna de su labio inferior, para luego sentir sus dientes halando el lóbulo con sutil delicadeza, logrando que un escalofrío bochornosamente placentero corriera por el largo de su espina dorsal, entre que su vientre se agitaba y sus mejillas ardían por el calor acumulado en ellas.

-No... No es cierto...- expresó entrecortado, moviendo los ojos inquietos de un lado al otro en el vacío

-Hmhmhm... ¿Eso crees?... Uhmm... Permíteme demostrarte lo contrario...

Luego de aquella sentencia maliciosa, Loki dio una larga lamida por el cuello de Tom, provocando que este soltara un jadeo traicionero y alzara la cabeza, mientras que cerraba los ojos y arrugaba el ceño por la grata sensación de aquel contacto pretencioso. El oji verde pudo jactarse de haber obtenido así una primer victoria, razón que lo incitó a seguir desplomando la voluntad del _mortal_ debajo suyo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices ahora?

Inquirió con la gula encendida por lo que volvió a lamer aquella piel sedosa y adictiva, para después atrapar una porción y succionarla con hambre, acariciando por dentro de su boca con la lengua mientras Tom gimoteaba y se removía tratando de zafarse.

-Ngh... Detente... No... No lo hagas... Agh... Por favor...

Sin embargo, más que lograr hacerle parar, Tom estaba provocando que Loki se excitara todavía más conforme le escuchaba suplicar entre jadeos que desistiera. Le encantaba oír como imploraba que se detuviera, cuando el placer en su garganta y cuerpo lo traicionaba. Así que motivado con esas reacciones, más que favorables en el castaño, el oji verde se propuso obtener más de aquella sinfonía delirante que le llenaba el oído y el ego. Ya con el propósito en mente, y una sonrisa perversa instalada en sus labios, Loki dejó de aprisionar las muñecas del inglés, aunque estas seguían sin moverse de su sitio debido a un hechizo que el pelinegro conjurara previamente. Siguió succionando la piel en su boca, ronroneando con perversión y hundiendo su rostro en un lento movimiento, mientras colocaba las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Tom, para después comenzar a explorarlo completamente.

Primero, mordió el cuello blanquecino para dejarlo con una tonalidad violácea, provocando un liviano deje de gemido ahogado en el castaño, cosa que el pelinegro tomó como su segunda victoria de la noche. Y como era de esperarse, no se guardaría su sarcasmo ni el placer de dejarlo en evidencia.

-Seguro que no te gusta, ¿eh?

Siseó jadeante, olisqueando morbosamente la zona de detrás del mentón al dejar de deleitar su paladar con el cuello lechoso, llegando luego a los labios donde pretendió besarle, más no acabando de completar el contacto. Tan solo se permitió embriagarse de su cálido y errático aliento, alimentando así su deseo por Tom.

-¿Qué... qué quieres?

El castaño se atrevió a cuestionarle por reflejo, con su voluntad pendiendo dramáticamente de un hilo, y atrapado por un extraño magnetismo que lo hacía clavar la mirada cristalina y vacilante sobre los labios entreabiertos de Loki. Mientras que su respiración se volvía rápida y pesada intuyendo la respuesta del _Dios_, al escucharle proferir una risilla cínica mezclada con lascivia.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, Tom... Y sabes también que voy a conseguirlo por más que intentes que no lo haga... No vas a oponerte... Lo sabes...

Las reveladoras palabras de Loki enmudecieron de forma instantánea al inglés, quien solo atinó a buscar con premura las esmeraldas plagadas de pasión desbordante, que le veían con total intensión de comérselo entero. Tom se sentía realmente indefenso y expuesto, dispuesto en bandeja de plata, para única satisfacción de una presencia que no debería estar ahí... Que no debería causarle ese temblor en el cuerpo, ni mucho menos esa necesidad de volver a sentir sus manos surcando su piel o sus labios marcándolo, sus besos sofocándolo. Besos que hasta ese momento no había probado. ¿Cómo sería besarle? Besarse, en todo caso, puesto que ese ser encima suyo intentando _profanarlo_ con lujo de cinismo, no era otro más que él mismo disfrazado de un hombre ficticio. Pero aun así, era alguien más a sus ojos.

-Hmm... Parece que ya no te sientes tan renuente... Lo que sientes, se llama _deseo_, Tom... Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

Expresó hablando en susurro contra los labios del castaño, serpenteando con su rostro para envolverlo en su juego, maña que se vio recompensada al notar el semblante hipnotizado y atrapado del oji aqua, enganchado por completo a sus movimientos.

-He esperado tanto por esto...- reveló entre palabras cargadas de pasión y ansia -Quiero sentirte, Tom... Quiero sentirte solo mío...

Sin poder resistirse más tiempo, Loki atrapó los labios del castaño en un beso profundo, ligeramente ansioso aunque sin llegar a ser desesperado, buscando abrir su boca lo suficiente para introducir su lengua inquieta. Tom gimió suave al sentir su boca siendo invadida por aquella lengua ágil y experta, que le acariciaba por dentro y seducía a la suya rozándola con morbo, deslizando la punta sobre esta y luego envolviéndola, mientras percibía la saliva del pelinegro mezclarse con la propia y las manos de este recorrer su vientre y pecho, queriendo atravesar la piel de forma insistente. El inglés no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, el beso y las caricias eran tan palpables, tan sofocantes, tan reales, que su psique estaba comenzando a creerlo. Una fantasía no podía ser tan fuerte, emocionalmente, ni tan nítida. Sentir sus labios devorándolo, su boca saciando su hambre con la suya, su aliento, su deseo vivo... era demasiado irracional.

Tal vez se había vuelto muy apegado a su personaje, a su mundo de ficción, tanto que su mente ya estaba empezando a distorsionar el sentido de lo que era realidad y fantasía. Pero tenía claro que su cuerpo respondía libre y descaradamente a la estimulación del momento, junto con el surgir de su propia ansia por tener más, que brotaba de sus entrañas y se esparcía por todo su ser a modo de jadeos y suspiros, en forma calor y placer.

-Mngh...

De pronto, sin esperarlo, Tom percibió la mano derecha de Loki metiéndose debajo de su pantalón de dormir, y de la ropa interior, para deslizarse sobre su miembro semi despierto y acariciarle sin pudor alguno. Sobó de modo lento pero intenso, buscando que Tom se viera desecho entre sus manos por el goce exorbitante que planeaba darle. Y tal parecía, la táctica del pelinegro tuvo respuesta inmediata con aquel gemido ahogado entre sus bocas, y el consiguiente removerse del cuerpo liviano sobre la cama, entre que las piernas largas se abrían por reflejo y los labios del inglés perdían ritmo al dedicarle mayor atención a la golosa masturbación que recibía.

-Mnhaah... Agh...

Los quejidos sofocados del castaño por fin tuvieron escape al separar por pocos centímetros su boca de la ajena, en medio de un chasquido húmedo, mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos, acompañando con una mueca de éxtasis genuino que le hacía fruncir el entrecejo y curvar sus labios abiertos. Entre tanto, la complacencia y satisfacción con las que Loki observaba cada gesto de Tom, provocaba su aumento en el nivel de lujuria que su cuerpo pediría liberar dentro de poco.

-Hmhm... ¿Por qué no... me repites que me detenga? Vamos Tom... pídeme que deje de darte el placer que tanto ansías...

Retó espetando cinismo y malicia, presionando poco más la extensión de piel entre sus dedos, haciendo que el inglés gimiera sonoramente y se arqueara, teniendo todavía los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-¿No?... Mhmm... Entonces... lo tomaré como un _sigue_...

De nueva cuenta sus siseos jadeantes retumbaron en los oídos del castaño, aunque sumido en ese placer que lo tenía al borde de la locura, no tuvo oportunidad de rebatir una sola palabra. Lo único que tenía en mente, era lo intenso de aquellas sensaciones viajando raudas por su piel y cerebro, y ese fuego interno comenzando a quemarle. Mientras tanto, Loki se glorificaba por ser testigo claro y causante de tan erótico y sensual cuadro ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de Tom se estremecía con cada vez que le tocaba, sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín grosero, el sudor se vislumbraba ya en forma de gotas diminutas empapando su frente, y su pecho se hinchaba y retraía constantemente, junto con un tenue movimiento de la pelvis empujando contra la mano del oji verde pretencioso.

-Mmm... Si... así Tom... Deja que tu cuerpo responda ante mí... Dime lo que necesitas y yo te daré lo que quieres...

Incitó al tiempo que se agachaba y lamía desde el abdomen hasta la barbilla con descaro, yendo luego al pezón izquierdo, empezando a lengüetear por sobre aquel botón rosado y suave, siguiendo con círculos a su alrededor para después meterlo a su boca y succionarlo, sin dejar de masturbarle. Mientras que los dedos medio y pulgar de la mano libre se encargaban del otro pezón, pellizcándolo y jalándolo sutilmente hasta endurecerlo, justo como el que tenía devorando. El inglés se retorcía sintiendo la carga de placer aumentando y entumiendo su cuerpo. Estaba al borde del delirio, al límite del deseo, donde no hay más razón que la lujuria desatada.

-Ahgh... Aah... Chr... Chris...

Escuchar otro nombre en lugar del suyo, provocó que Loki gruñera enfadoso y cesara las caricias al miembro de Tom, entre que se alzaba y sacaba la mano de debajo de la ropa. Se apoyó sobre la cama y tomó luego el mentón del castaño con demanda para obligarlo a verle. Este lo hizo, clavó sus aqua entrecerradas y desconcertadas en los esmeraldas molestos. Tom no se había dado cuenta de que llamó al australiano entre toda esa nube de adrenalina donde Loki lo tenía sumido, por ello, la confusión se vio reflejada en su rostro sonrojado al percibir el hostil cambio de actitud en el oji verde.

-Hey, él está lejos de aquí... Yo soy el que está haciéndote vibrar, el que te roba el aliento, el que te hace volar... Soy yo el que te tiene muriendo de placer, Tom... Solo yo...

Habiendo echo la sentencia, el pelinegro se fue contra la otra parte del cuello que seguía sin explorar, ignorando el semblante angustiado del inglés, más concentrando toda su atención en dejarle claro que quien estaba en su cama en ese momento era él y no ese mortal fastidioso. Así fue que Loki chupeteaba y mordía la piel a su alcance, percibiendo el desespero del castaño en sus inminentes jadeos y el removerse de su cuerpo invadido por el nervio.

Tom buscaba inconscientemente elevar el nivel de goce al que su piel se hubiera acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de su _renuencia_ inicial, misma que se debilitaba cada vez que Loki hundía su rostro en su cuello. Quería volver a tener ese contacto con una mano sobre su entrepierna, o al menos con algo parecido. Por lo que olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, importándole un comino que se tratara de un sueño fantasioso o no, alzó las caderas queriendo friccionarse contra la pelvis del oji verde, al tiempo que su garganta profería nuevos gemidos cadenciosos. Esta vez, nombrando a quien estaba metiendo la lengua en su oído.

-Loki... Aah... Loh...kih... Mnh...

Sentir la correspondencia del hombre, junto con esos gemidos sofocados que lo llamaban, hicieron que Loki sonriera victorioso y dejara de presionar el mentón del inglés. Se acomodó mejor en sus antebrazos, separó sus piernas, permaneciendo a horcajadas del otro, retrocedió un poco para dejar pelvis sobre pelvis, y en segundos, sus ropas se iluminaron suavemente de un tono entre dorado y ámbar, para después ir desvaneciéndose aquel tenue resplandor junto con las prendas. Loki yacía totalmente desnudo sobre Tom, quien no tardó en quedar en las mismas condiciones. Bueno, casi, pues lo único que el oji verde hizo desaparecer del castaño fueron el pantalón y el bóxer. Le excitaba demasiado verlo con la camisa abierta mientras se retorcía y sollozaba, así que por placer visual y morbo la dejó en su lugar.

-Tan hermoso ser... es imposible que sea mortal... Agh...

Expresó con el ansia a flor de piel, acompañando la frase cargada de lujuria con un gemido ronco, al deslizar suavemente su propia erección contra la de Tom. Quien no fue consciente de su casi desnudez hasta que sintió el miembro de Loki frotarse lento pero decidido a robar el aliento de ambos, con ese delicado pero intenso roce que hacía encorvarse al pelinegro, y al castaño jadear y estirarse, mientras sus aqua nublados por la pasión intentaban enfocar los esmeraldas hambrientos de más.

Lentamente, Loki movía las caderas entre que su peso era soportado por las piernas y brazos a los costados. Las fricciones tortuosamente pausadas que iban de abajo hacia arriba, empujando y presionando el falo del otro de modo muy delicado pero candente, comenzaban a causar el efecto deseado por el pelinegro: ambos disfrutaban. El par de voces similares en tono pero distintas a la vez, se unían en un conjunto de gemidos ardientes y necesitados, casi suplicantes, que imploraban un ritmo más vivo y frenético. Loki deseaba arrancar de la garganta de Tom todo ese éxtasis acumulado, que su cuerpo le mostraba conforme su erección era estimulada por la suya. Pero lo haría solo cuando su propia necesidad invadiera su instinto y lo cegara, y para eso era muy pronto aún. Aunque si el inglés seguía regalandole tan bello panorama, pidiéndole con la mirada forzada que lo hiciera más rápido, podría verse un poco misericordioso.

-Aah... Loki... Ngh...

-Aagh... Pídelo... Hazlo Tom... y tal vez... te conceda lo que quieres... Aah...

Dijo entre jadeos, luchando por seguir con los placenteros deslizamientos ralentizados, clavando la mirada penetrante en el castaño y arrugando la sábana entre sus manos. Fue entonces que Tom sintió el glande húmedo de Loki frotarse contra el suyo, lo que hizo que su propio pre seminal emergiera y un dulce gemido extasiado resbalara por su garganta. Su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado, su vientre se agitaba y su cabeza se ladeaba por lo apabullante de las sensaciones viajando a través de su cuerpo excitado.

-Tom... Mngh... Pídelo... Hazlo...

-Mnh... Por... por favor...

Loki sonrió de medio lado entre satisfecho y burlón, habiendo escuchado el clamo de Tom. Una petición a medias pero bastante clara a la vista y al oído. A la vista, por la mirada aqua llena de angustia placentera, al oído, por ese tono matizado de pasión incontenible que se volvía cada vez más insistente y revelador, más ardiente.

Loki no cambió el ritmo de inmediato, a pesar de que los gestos del inglés casi logran dominarlo para hacerlo. Aunque lo que sí hizo, fue frotarse mucho más despacio al tiempo que ejercía deliciosa presión con su pelvis sobre la de Tom, acto que trajo consigo una melodía delirante y celestial, morbosa, combinada entre los dos. El oji verde arqueó la espalda y alzó la cabeza, velando sus esmeraldas con los párpados y acompañando con una sublime mueca de éxtasis pleno que arrobaba todo su rostro, entre que sus manos a cada lado del otro se aferraban a la sábana. Por otro lado, el castaño también curvó su espalda junto con un grito mudo que se fue diluyendo en su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sus caderas se alzaban para no menguar la presión entre ambos cuerpos, al igual que sus manos se cerraban en puño estrujando una sábana imaginaria.

_Libérame Loki... por favor..._

Entre que recobraba cierta noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Tom pidió en un pensamiento que Loki soltara sus muñecas. El pelinegro pudo escuchar aquellas débiles palabras, casi murmullos, en los confines de la mente del inglés. Imploraba. El dios lo pensó por breves segundos. Le resultaba demasiado gratificante a la par de excitante verlo sometido, completamente sumiso a sus deseos. Su adicción a tener el control era grande, casi un capricho al que no sería fácil renunciar así como así. Pero por otro lado, le provocaba curiosidad lo que Tom haría una vez con cierto control de sus actos. Intuía que al haber llegado tan lejos el oji aqua no sería capaz de dar marcha atrás, no al menos hasta terminar estallando junto con él.

Entonces, con la resolución tomada, el oji verde cerró los ojos y murmuró algo en una lengua extraña. Inmediatamente después, una luz dorada brilló sobre las muñecas pálidas y al poco los brazos del mortal volvían a tener movilidad, al tiempo que Loki abría sus esmeraldas de nuevo. El inglés observó al pelinegro con extrañeza y confusión, percibiendo que la opresión en sus extremidades había desaparecido. Este le devolvió una sonrisa ladina entre que bajaba el rostro a pocos centímetros del otro, aspirando el aliento agitado y caliente en frente suyo, manteniéndose en cuatro aunque cambiando ligeramente la posición, al colocar la pierna derecha entre las de Tom y deslizándola un poco hacia fuera para hacer espacio. Por reflejo, el castaño flexionó la pierna izquierda, llevándola sobre la cadera de Loki, mientras notaba como este se tendía sobre su cuerpo y lamía del mentón a la comisura de sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tom separó sus delgadas y rosadas carnosidades al sentir cerca las del oji verde, así como no pudo pasar por alto el calor que estaba generándose entre ambas entrepiernas. Por lo que llevado por el instinto, hizo un tenue movimiento de su pelvis buscando rozarse de nueva cuenta contra Loki, acción que invitó al mismo a devolverle la caricia de modo más presente, obteniendo con ello un suave jadeo cargado de ansiedad por parte del oji aqua.

-Debo suponer... que ya no tienes más impedimento para continuar, ¿verdad?- siseó ronco, deslizando los brazos por los costados del rostro aturdido, dejándolos esconderse debajo de la almohada

-Solo hazlo... y deja de fastidiar...

Tom le dio réplica en tono tajante, casi llegando a sonar como una clase de orden, aunque una bastante desesperada para el gusto del inglés. Al notarlo, el dios rió quedo, sarcástico y totalmente divertido por lo que percibía detrás de esas frases _autoritarias_. Vaya que su preciado mortal estaba ansioso por culminar, y para qué pecar de mentiroso... él estaba igual. Así que dejando la mofa de lado, Loki volvió a un semblante decidido, penetrante y hambriento, entre que aspiraba de nueva cuenta el aroma que brotaba desde el cuello del hombre hasta sus labios.

-Mhmm... En lo que va de nuestra _reunión_... es lo más sensato que has dicho... Y te tengo noticias... No voy a parar esta vez...

Finalizó su advertencia con un susurro malicioso, para después volver a adueñarse de la boca ajena con un beso fogoso y demandante, mismo que Tom correspondió sin renegar una sola palabra. Por el contrario, abrió sus labios y dejó que ambas lenguas se reconocieran dentro de las húmedas cavidades, incluso sus manos fueron a dar entre la cabellera azabache, revolviendo y jaloneando con insistencia, ladeando el rostro para profundizar el contacto, mientras que el oji verde retomaba las fricciones con más ahínco y los quejidos de uno y otro se mezclaban en uno solo.

-Mmgh...

-Mnnh...

Las siluetas de ambos cuerpos en colisión se mostraban cada vez más resplandecientes a la luz de la luna llena, por el brillo aperlado que brotaba de sus poros, evidenciando de aquella forma el sucumbir ante el fuego de la pasión y el deseo, ante el delirio por sentirse, por acoplarse en ese acalorado vaivén mutuo que hacía remolinos con las sábanas y alimentaba esa hoguera que los consumía. La incoherencia y lo absurdo se volvían lógica y certeza, en cada momento que sus miembros se frotaban con hambre y perversión. Perverso placer que llevó a Tom a deshacerse debajo de Loki, buscando mayor satisfacción al presionar el costado derecho de este con su pierna flexionada, para alentarlo a ir más rápido, al tiempo que su otra pierna, la ubicada entre las del ojiverde, se doblaba para estimular los testículos en cada vez que Loki retraía las caderas para volver a empujar hacia delante.

Como era de esperarse, con lo sensible que ya estaba, ese roce con la rodilla de Tom provocó que el pelinegro se pusiera más duro y lujurioso, tanto que la exquisita ola de placer le hizo gemir de modo casi pecaminoso, entre que la punta de su falo comenzaba a liberar gotas de pre seminal que se mezclaban con el del castaño. Poco a poco la esencia del dios y el mortal emanaba con mayor consistencia, humedeciendo ambas pieles y recreando sonidos chasqueantes por el contacto excesivo, aunque era sobre las caderas del inglés que los cimientes de uno y otro resbalaban lentamente hasta perderse en la sábana.

-Mnaaah... Agh...

Loki terminó por romper el beso cuando el aire se tornó escaso, y reafirmando el soporte con sus antebrazos abrió más espacio con su pierna derecha, ocasionando que Tom posicionara la suya sobre su cintura, mientras que trataba de tomar un respiro errático y agitado. Pronto, Loki reanudó las fricciones tomando un nuevo impulso, hundiendo su pelvis sobre la del castaño con tal presión abrumadora que por un momento creyó que se correría ahí mismo. Aunque no solo él pudo haber terminado justo en aquel instante, pues Tom soltó un gemido agudo junto con un poco de semen, tensando y estirando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su manzana de Adán, misma que el oji verde no demoró en lamer y succionar con gula, no dejando de moverse un solo segundo.

-Loki... Aah...

El dios mantenía un ritmo constante y cadencioso, perfecto para empezar a buscar la plena sensación de un orgasmo delicioso y morboso. Sus caderas eran poseídas por la lujuria desatada, igual que su mente y el alma misma. No razonaba, no coordinaba pensamiento alguno que no fuera sentir ese placer tan intenso que lo hacía gemir y jadear contra el cuello de Tom, que lo hacía verse frágil a tal sensación de goce que un solo mortal le estaba otorgando. Un solo hombre que lo tenía al borde del éxtasis con sus movimientos, con sus gemidos, con sus manos acariciándole el cuello y la nuca, los brazos, los costados, donde presionaba y atraía en pos de aferrarse a su cuerpo enardecido, queriendo compartir ese _glorioso propósito_ que los tenía al borde del precipicio.

-Agh... Si... Aah... Vamos Tom... Siéntelo... Mngh...

Expresó entrecortado al tornar más desesperadas las fricciones, tratando de no perder detalle de las muecas ardientes que Tom le dedicaba, con sus labios rojos curvados como si quisiera decir algo, sus aqua entrecerrados, su ceño adorablemente fruncido y ese rubor encendido que a pesar de solo haber una luz de luna podía percibirse claramente. Igual que el inglés notaba el grado apabullante de excitación que Loki había alcanzado, viendo sus pupilas dilatadas casi a límites imposibles, el sudor en la orilla superior de la frente, la mirada hambrienta y forzada, sus labios relamiéndose una y otra vez, presintiendo su pronto clímax. Sin duda alguna, a Tom le bastó esa erótica imagen del dios para sentir que perdería la consciencia en cuestión de segundos.

-Ngh... Aah... Loki... Loki... Aagh...

Advirtió entre gemidos ansiosos, al tiempo que alzaba las caderas y se restregaba necesitado, sujetándose de los brazos del oji verde, quien le devolvió un quedo gruñido placentero.

-Ungh... Tom... Aah... Mnh...

Justo luego de aquellas últimas palabras ahogadas, Loki frotó con fuerza un par de veces, trayendo consigo aquella liberadora sensación que los hizo encorvarse y alzar la cabeza, gimiendo sonoramente y a coro, como si fuera una sola voz la que se escuchase, igual que un solo orgasmo el que se experimentase. Tan intenso y elevado… sublime. Sus falos ahora se encontraban bañados en el semen tibio que fuera expulsado con vasta potencia compartida, y sus cuerpos entumidos sentían el estremecedor cosquilleo que se instalaba en el centro del cerebro, pulsando vivo y certero en medio de una nube de glorioso placer que poco a poco iba disipándose.

Tom se había quedado quieto, con los ojos cerrados y aun resintiendo los deliciosos estragos del clímax invadiendo su cuerpo, manteniendo los dedos apretados en torno a los bíceps del pelinegro y con el pecho subiendo y bajando de modo agitado, queriendo regular su respiración. Entre tanto, Loki mantenía las caderas en movimiento. Uno suave y lento, pausado como al principio, en busca de la última gota de satisfacción, mientras sus esmeraldas yacían todavía cerradas para poder disfrutar más aquel goce sofocante. Muy despacio, el pelinegro dejó de moverse, terminando por exhalar con languidez y cansancio al tiempo que alzaba ligeramente el rostro, para después tomar un respiro más controlado, entre que sus orbes esmeraldas se abrían y se posaban sobre Tom. Detalló cada rasgo de su rostro sonrojado y exhausto. Su cabeza descansaba perezosamente de costado izquierdo, algunos rizos alborotados se habían pegado a su frente con el sudor, la punta de su nariz roja, sus labios entreabiertos inhalando y exhalando aire, una y otra vez, y de vez en cuando un jadeo leve y ronco que sobresalía entre cada aspiración.

Loki sonrió totalmente complacido. Verlo tendido debajo suyo, con el rastro que delataba la plenitud alcanzada tan solo segundos atrás, enaltecía su perverso ego y travieso instinto. Instinto que lo llevó a olfatear profundo ese aroma que impregnaba el cuello del castaño, subiendo luego su nariz por sobre los labios del mismo.

-Mhmm... Aaah, es una lástima que tengamos que dejarlo aquí... ¿no te parece Tom?- siseó de modo cínico mezclando fingida resignación, en tanto que rozaba juguetonamente la sien a su alcance con su nariz -Pero no debes preocuparte... pronto volveré y podremos continuar con la diversión... Después de todo, pasarás un tiempo sin sentir el calor de ese tonto, lo cual significa que te haré compañía hasta entonces...

A pesar de que Loki hablaba con nitidez, Tom no pareció sentir ni escuchar nada de lo que este hacía o expresaba. Pudiera ser que lo cansado del viaje más el agitado momento de minutos atrás, al fin terminó por agotar toda su energía. Y si se añadía el hecho de que en verdad tuvo uno de sus mejores y más placenteros orgasmos, desde que compartía cama con Chris, resultaba lógico que una vez enganchado al idílico letargo póstumo, después del clímax, quedara sumido en el mismo y no quisiera ni siquiera pestañear. Cabía mencionar que no se trataba de minimizar lo que obtenía con el australiano en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, porque Chris era un excelente amante. No sabía cómo era que hacía el rubio, pero siempre que terminaban haciendo el amor lo llevaba un nivel más arriba en su _escala flotante_. Solo que esta vez, podría considerarse _especial_ o _una de tantas_, _una en un millón_ posiblemente, porque no había sido su _mejor amigo_ quien hiciera volar su mente. Y si lo veía desde un punto, uno un tanto loco y descabellado igual que perverso, lo hubo echo él mismo... pero no en realidad.

Entre más pasaban los segundos, Tom iba cayendo en un suave dormitar cansino ante la mirada fija y pícara del oji verde, quien se permitió delinear los labios del castaño con la yema de su pulgar derecho. Un roce apenas superficial, para después sonreírse nuevamente con descaro y satisfacción… Mucho mejor de lo que imaginó, definitivamente.

La curiosidad de Loki por querer permanecer un poco más en aquella habitación lo mataba, pero el tiempo era algo que no podía controlar por mucho que lo deseara. Así que habiéndose grabado cada minúsculo gesto, cada mínima parte del cuerpo esbelto y tonificado de aquel mortal inglés, cada frase y sonido que hubo brotado cual río desbocado por entre su garganta, el dios se incorporó lentamente y bajó de la cama. Se quedó estático por algunos segundos observando a Tom, como buscando despertarle con solo mirarlo, al tiempo que un resplandor dorado y ámbar lo cubría del pecho hacía abajo, igual que al principio. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, las ropas de Loki volvieron a ceñirse a su larga y altiva figura, tal cual hubo aparecido. Entonces, dispuesto a retirarse, avanzó de nueva cuenta con pasos quietos, se apoyó con las palmas a cada lado del rostro del oji aqua y se inclinó para dejarle un último susurro malicioso en el subconsciente, antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

-Dulces sueños, Thomas... Nos veremos pronto… muy pronto…

**_11:30 horas._**

_¡Buenos días, Inglaterra! Un repentino sol radiante y cálido nos saluda esta mañana de viernes, para plantarles una certera y descarada bofetada a todos aquellos que siguen envueltos entre las sábanas, queriendo escapar del correr de las horas..._

Indudablemente, ese era el pensamiento de un Tom enfurruñado que pareciera estar sufriendo por una mediana resaca. Cosa rara para alguien que no acostumbraba tener alcohol en su alacena, ni en un compartimento secreto en su guarda ropa. Se había propuesto no levantarse hasta que la luz del astro rey no le cayera de lleno en la cara, pero debió pensárselo dos veces antes de decretarlo porque ciertamente así sucedió. Un as de luz blanquecina y enceguecedora, casi de reflector, atravesó libre y a sus anchas por una breve abertura de la cortina, provocando que el castaño arrugara el rostro con ligero enfado letárgico y emitiera un quejido desganado, al tiempo que se removía y giraba el rostro al otro lado para evitar que la luz siguiera estampándose contra él. Suspiró e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño reparador, más sin en cambio, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al venir a su mente un recuerdo en forma de flashes.

Una expresión preocupada y angustiada se instaló en su entrecejo fruncido, igual que un pinchazo de incertidumbre en el pecho. Inmediatamente se incorporó sobre la cama, quedando sentado y pegando la espalda a la cabecera mientras que analizaba la situación. Al llegar a su apartamento estaba perfectamente cerrado, tal cual lo dejó meses atrás. La cerradura no se sentía con rastros de haber sido forzada o algo parecido. Mientras descansaba en el sofá y tomaba la ducha no percibió nada extraño, ni cosas fuera de su lugar ni mucho menos aromas que no reconociera. La ventana estaba perfectamente asegurada. Además, no fue alguien disfrazado de Loki, se habría dado perfecta cuenta en seguida de haber sido un fanático obsesionado el que irrumpiera en su apartamento, pero el detalle de ser idéntico delataba que se había tratado de él, entonces...

-Te estás volviendo un paranoico, Thomas...

Susurró para sí a modo de reproche, al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza en la madera detrás y su diestra pasaba por sobre sus rizos despeinados, convencido de que aquello que _viviera_ la noche anterior no había sido más que un simple sueño. Uno bastante desconcertante y extraño para ser honestos_._ De pronto, entre todos esos divagues, el castaño notó que algo no estaba en orden. Al llevar su mano a su cabeza, el roce de la camisa de dormir no se sintió por sobre su pecho, al contrario, la piel parecía estar... expuesta. La respiración se le cortó por breves segundos, para luego retomar el inhalar y exhalar con pesadez y de modo nervioso, bajó entonces la mirada agobiada junto con el brazo, y si, la prenda se encontraba abierta. Tom se pasmó envuelto en confusión ante aquel descubrimiento, tragó saliva y por un instante pudo creerse que lo de horas atrás si debió haber ocurrido. Pero... ¡¿cómo demonios pudo pasar?! ¡Loki no era real! Era cierto que él le daba _vida _con su interpretación, pero no se trataba de una persona física y palpable. Vaya, no existía en ese plano, si era válido decirlo así.

Solo había una cosa más que le confirmara que o estaba loco, o solo se trató de una fantasía en medio de sueños. Un poco temeroso, tomó la orilla de la sábana que le cubría la cintura, esperó un par de segundos y luego destapó sin más la otra mitad de su cuerpo. El castaño suspiró con alivio y liberación, como si un gran peso cayera de sus hombros al ver lo que tenía en frente: su pantalón seguía en su lugar. Claro, con rastros de su candente fantasía _divina _y _malvada _pero lo tenía puesto. Aunque el pequeño detalle de la camisa seguía sin tener una explicación congruente, a menos que el mismo Tom se hubiera dado a la tarea de abrirla de modo inconsciente, llevado por las acciones que supuestamente el dios nórdico del engaño realizara por propia mano. Viéndolo desde ese punto… era lógico. Uno no tiene control de sus actos cuando no se está consciente, y menos aún, descubriendo el posible padecimiento de un ligero estado sonámbulo.

-Loki desgraciado... Ahora formo parte de tu lista negra de _mortales_ a fastidiar, ¿no es así?

Se quejó entre quedas risas divertidas y descansadas por la mala jugada que le hiciera su contra parte ficticia, y el subconsciente, mientras recargaba de nuevo la cabeza en la madera con un tenue sonido de impacto al golpearla ligeramente, para luego ver la hora en su reloj de mano que dejara sobre el buró a su izquierda. Quince minutos para medio día. Consideró cambiarse de ropa y volver a cubrirse con las sábanas, pero por más que intentara sabía que no iba a conseguir pegar los ojos de nuevo. Además, tenía que ir a comprar cosas para la despensa y hablar con Chris. ¡Chris! Seguramente a esas horas ya estaba tratando de comunicarse con él. Tom olvidó por un momento lo de las compras y tomó el celular para encenderlo y ver si había novedad. Justo cuando el móvil terminara de cargar la pantalla de entrada, la notificación de cinco llamadas perdidas acaparó la atención del castaño. Más tardó en abrir la mensajería para avisarle de su tardío despertar, cuando el australiano ya estaba llamando una sexta ocasión, razón que hizo sonreír ampliamente al inglés.

-Hola Chris- saludó cómodamente al contestar

-¿Casi medio día, Hiddleston?- replicó entre graves risillas burlonas, recibiendo unas suaves y bajas por parte de Tom

-Hmhmhm... Oye, tu como no tuviste que volar al otro lado del océano te sientes como la fresca mañana. Las _personas mayores_ tenemos derecho a cansarnos, _jovencito imberbe…_- un poco de su propia medicina para nivelar la balanza no estaba mal

-Hmm... Pues, para ser un _respetable anciano_ te defiendes MUY bien...- inquirió de modo pícaro, dando a entender cosas en doble sentido -Al menos no te he roto la espalda y todavía me sigues el paso, aunque... igual en estos meses de no vernos llegas a resentir el _peso de la edad_, hmhm...

-Oh, ¿eso crees?- cuestionó con divertida indignación, al tiempo que alzaba las cejas -De acuerdo... ya me dirás si este _anciano achacoso_ no puede mantenerte despierto toda la noche cuando nos veamos…

-Uhmm... Eso suena interesante...- devolvió entre pensativo y presuntuoso

-Hmhm... Créeme, no tanto como lo que me pasó anoche…

Al escuchar aquello, la intriga y un poco de celos mezclados con curiosidad no se hicieron esperar en el australiano. Tom tenía algo que contarle y era algo INTERESANTE, una cosa ocurrida durante la noche y tuvo el descaro de esperar hasta que amaneciera para contárselo.

-¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en el mensaje?

Indagó insistente, causando liviana satisfacción perversa en el castaño, junto con una media sonrisa algo… _peculiar_.

-Si hubiera pasado antes del mensaje te lo hubiera contado... pero pasó después...

Mencionó con cierto matiz juguetón en su voz, tono que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien sonreía con travesura al otro lado del teléfono. Algo le decía que le iba a gustar lo que escucharía.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y... de qué se trata?

-Mhmm... No lo vas a creer...

-Cuéntame y veremos si te creo o no...- devolvió socarrón y sugerente

-De acuerdo... Será mejor que estés solo porque no me hago responsable de los efectos que esto vaya a provocar en ti...- advirtió sutil e insinuante, acompañando con una mirada risueña fija en el techo

-Soy todo tuyo...

Quién lo diría, las perversiones y morbosidades de Loki, terminarían provocando que Thomas William Hiddleston y Christopher Hemsworth tuvieran sexo telefónico en pleno sol de mediodía.

**Fin**

**Notas finales: **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, aunque sinceramente espero que la mayoría sean buenas jeje…Agradezco hayan tomado un poco de su tiempo para entrar a leer este divague que moría por darle vida y compartirles, y también doy gracias de antemano a quienes dejen su review a mi primer Frostpudding o Hiddlesfrost, o como mejor quieran catalogarlo ^^…Me despido por ahora, esperando pronto poder terminar otro pendiente mío y ponerlo a su disposición, pero mientras tanto, en unos días me daré a la tarea de volver con los rolfics de la mano de **Centauro Zafiro**…Oh si, aún hay mucho de nosotras y lo que falta todavía ;)…Cuídense, manténganse abrigados aquellos que estén padeciendo este frío invernal y nos vemos en el siguiente, ciao ciao…


End file.
